Klassentreffen Bitte sieh mich an!
by sweety-cho-chan
Summary: Das Klassentreffen liegt an, St. Mungos meldet sich zu häufig und Hochzeitsglocken klingen und was hat das alles mit Harry und Draco zu tun? Und wer ist Sissi?


_Autor_sweety-cho-chan (Hallo :o))

_Inhalt: _Das Klassentreffen von Harrys Jahrgangsstufe liegt an, wird er hingehen?

Eine Eule verirrt sich in seinem Garten ohne Brief, wem gehört sie?

Warum meldet sich das St. Mungo immer wieder? Und warum muss Harry sich operieren

Lassen?

Hochzeitsglocken klingen bei zweien und Harry darf Trauzeuge spielen.

Und warum spielt Draco keine kleine Rolle in dieser FF?

_Slash: _Natürlich! Ihr seid somit gewarnt. Ach und sehr wahrscheinlich einseitiger female Slash

_Warnung: _Sap, hauch Depri, Slash…

_Pairing: _Viele, aber eins verrat ich schon mal es hat mit Harry und Draco zu tun. flöt

_Rating: _Fragt mich nicht, ich kenn mich mit den Altersangaben nicht aus. Ich würd sagen, wegen hauch Depri, und den vielen Slash Pairings (Wer weiß was noch kommen wird? ;o)) Freigegeben ab 12 Jahren.

_Teile: _?

_Besonderheiten zum Prolog: _Nicht wundern wenn dieser noch nicht viel verrät, will euch doch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen. Und die Kapitel werden natürlich länger. gg

_Rewies sind immer gerne gesehen )_

**_oOo Klassentreffen – Bitte, sieh mich an! oOo_**

_oO Prolog Oo _

_15.12.XX_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_hiermit laden wir sie recht herzlich zu dem 5-Jährigen Klassentreffen ihres Jahrganges ein._

_Nun sind 5 Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss vergangen und viel ist passiert. _

_Kommen sie am 26.12.XX zur großen Halle in Hogwarts um 19 Uhr. Der Hogwarts Express fährt auch für sie vom Gleis 9 ¾ ab, wenn sie keine andere Möglichkeit haben zu kommen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_M. McGonagall_

Seufzend ließ sich Harry in seinen Lieblingsschaukelstuhl auf der Veranda sinken. Nachdenklich spielte er mit einer schwarzen Haarsträhne, während er den Brief ein weiteres Mal durchlas. Irgendwo im Haus klingelte ein Telefon, eine Uhr tickte leise während es aus einem Wasserkran tropfte. Ein maunzen riss ihn aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken, die durch den Brief immer verletzender wurden. Als wäre er plötzlich um Jahre gealtert strich er der Katze müde übers Fell. Dabei war er vor wenigen Minuten noch topfit gewesen.

Dieser Brief…

Das Telefon klingelte erneut, doch Harry ging nicht ran.

„_Mr. Potter, hier spricht Professor Hinsk, bitte gehen sie ans Telefon wenn sie da sind. Der Termin für die OP steht fest. Bitte melden sie sich noch einmal bei mir. Sie wissen, sie haben nur eine Chance wenn sie sich operieren lassen, also fassen sie sich bitte ans Herz und lassen den Termin bitte nicht wieder platzen."_

Irgendwie verlief sein Tag wirklich nicht, wie er sollte.

Seufzend sah er weiter durch den Stapel Post.

„Rechnung, Rechung, Werbung, St. Mungus, Rechnung… Alles nur Mist."

Selbst den Brief vom St. Mungus ließ er ungeöffnet und legte ihn einfach zu den anderen 14 St. Mungus Briefen. Wofür lesen wenn immer nur dasselbe darin stand?

Hedwig schuhute leise auf ihrem Platz und scharrte mit ihren Krallen. Lächelnd hielt Harry ihr den Arm hin und trug seine Schneeeule nach draußen wo sie die Flügel ausbreitete und gen Himmel flog. Schneeflocken fielen langsam zu Boden und verhedderten sich in Harrys schwarzen Haaren, während er seine Arme zitternd um den Oberkörper legte und Hedwig beim fliegen zusah.

Bald würde er das nicht mehr können…

Eine Eule raste auf ihn zu, stoppte, torkelte und ging zu Boden. Mit schnellen Schritten war Harry bei ihr und hob das zitternde Federvieh auf. Vorsichtig strich Harry über die schwarz-weißen Federn und bedachte das Tier mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Hey, alles klar?"

Die kleine Eule schuhute leise und setzte sich langsam in Harrys Hand auf. Es streckte ein Bein aus und automatisch wollte Harry nach einem Brief greifen, da Eulen sonst nicht so eine Bewegung machen würden. Doch da war kein Brief. Und das merkte wohl auch die Eule, denn sie starrte wirklich entsetzt auf ihr Bein und flog dann aufgebracht auf und ab, hin und her, bis sie kraftlos in den Schnee fiel.

Kopfschüttelnd hob er die Eule auf und brachte sie zum Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich im vorübergehen die Einladung zum Klassentreffen und warf sie in den nächsten Mülleimer.

_Da _wollte er sicherlich nicht hin!

Denn dort wird _Draco Malfoy _auch sein.

_You took my heart,  
__deceived me right from the start.  
__You showed me dreams,  
__I wish they would turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realise.  
_

_oO tbc Oo_

Und, und, und? oO

Nun sagt schon, wie fandet ihr es?


End file.
